Queen Serenity's Past
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: In the Galaxy there's only one ruler of Cosmos that's only the blood of Lunar royalty. That's the mother of the legendary guardian that have defeated Chaos that wanted a true star seed. Therefore we all know all about the legend of powerful sailor guardian, Sailor Moon, but this story isn't. This is a very ancient legend that have faded. This is a story about Queen Serenity.
1. Prologue

I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

In the Galaxy there's only one ruler of Cosmos that's only the blood of Lunar royalty...That's the mother of the legendary guardian that have defeated the powerful Chaos that wanted a true star seed...Therefore we all know all about the legend of powerful sailor guardian, Sailor Moon. But this story isn't...This is a very ancient legend that have no longer existed, it faded away many millennia years ago...This is a story about the Queen Serenity.

"Oh you got to be kidding! Sailor Sun, we are going to be late at the sailor guardian's meeting again!" A certain woman yelled. Her looks is very beautiful, that is slender with fair skin and bright silver eyes. She has long silvery-white hair done up in odangos. She has a golden-colored crescent moon on her forehead, which is the mark of the Silver Millennium itself and the royal family's symbol. Her dress resembles a sailor fuku and it has a white collar, short yellow sleeves with wings, and in the middle of the skirt underneath a broach that looks like the broach that she wears below her collar. Both of the broaches have a yellow star on them and wings attached to the right and left sides, with the broach above the ribbons having two white ribbons coming out of it. The colors represent the it form : white for Cosmos/Moon. Her footwear consists of white high-heeled shoes with wings. Additionally, her accessories consists of the aforementioned broaches, a moon tiara with white beads, a white choker with a sliver-colored crescent moon in the middle, white barrettes. She also dons a long white cape.

"Well! It's your fault! You overslept, _again_." A young woman deadpanned in annoyance. Her looks is very beautiful, but deadly. She has long, wavy, hair which is golden orange and gradates into a bright red as a sun. Her sailor suit colored like a sun. It's quite similar to Sailor Venus, but different it's more like a sun. She wears a sun crown like she is a queen of the sun.

"Serenity and, uh, Kakyuu your LATE!" Adviser scolded.

"Oh sh—!" Kakyuu jumped in shock. "I didn't see that coming."

"Heh heh..." Serenity chuckled nervously. "Oops?"

The adviser scowled.

"Detention."

"Seriously?!" Serenity whined unladylike.

Adviser give Serenity a warning look.

"How dare you behave yourself a fool!? Your _a_ crown princess! Your coming of ages of the Queen is near young lady!" Adviser scolded. "I've been training you for few thousand years (This meant that she have been training to be a crown queen since she was nine hundred years old ((nine years old in Earth years)) now she is twenty one thousand years old ((twenty one years old in Earth years)) since the millennium ruler can lasted about many millennia until the heir become a rightful age of a queen. It might be _way_ too different than original, but _hey_ it's my story! ^_^ )

Serenity groaned for that reminder.

"Screw that." Serenity muttered, fortunately her advisor didn't hear that expect for her childhood friend who snickered.

* * *

Hey readers! ^_^ I'm so sorry this is short...Although this is only prologue! Don't worry about any short chapters in the next future chapters of this story! =_= I wrote this story many years ago when I first saw Sailor Moon that become my childhood's hero. I thought about Princess Serenity's mother, Queen Serenity when I was younger. Far I know that there's no fanfiction about Princess Serenity's mom. Be warned, this fanfiction is way different from the story! ...I really hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction! :-)

Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sailor Moon! Thanks you for the those six years of Sailor Moon! Naoko Takeuchi-sensei! :-D

* * *

Kakyuu giggled at her childhood friend's funny expression.

Serenity glared at her as she walked in the detention room.

"Now have a sit my lady." Adviser said courteously. As Princess Serenity sat down on the chair irritatedly. "Now let's have the lesson begin..." Serenity moaned and mumbled about not another princess-soon-will-be-a-queen lesson again.

—Linebreak, one in a half hour later..—

"So boring..." Serenity mumbled as her Adviser ranting to her for 'accidentally' not holding the teacup properly like a queen should.

"How dare you disrespect your elders—!"

Suddenly the door knocked repeatedly softly.

"This better not be your stupid pranks again!" Adviser snarled angrily thinking someone pranking her again, she will not look like a fool like last time. "I can't believe that you inherited your mother's trickery!"

"Hey! I take that a offense!" Serenity cried, looking quite offended.

Before the Adviser rant back, the door knocked repeatedly, but this time it's sound pretty harsh.

"What?!" Adviser snapped and then opened the door in anger. "What do you want!?"

"Ahem." Said the person with a long silvery-white hair done up in odangos which reaches the ground. Her forehead bears the yellow crescent moon, and which are also featured on her earrings. There's a black choker with a single white crescent of the moon on the middle of it. She wears a high-heeled shoes with white angelic wings. She wears an ancient, but very beautiful flowing gown which is sliver like the color of the moonlight and white and is shorter in the front than in the back. Her eyes color is the color of moon. Her aura is surrounded by heavenly moonlight.

The Adviser grew pale and then kneel down as fast as lightning.

"M-my lady! I-I beg your mercy for my rudeness." Adviser stammered.

At first she look angry like she will blast the Adviser into pieces, but then she sighed.

Serenity look confused.

"Who are you?"

"I-idiot!" Adviser stuttered. "Show some respect to her!"

The beautiful woman smiled.

"I'm surprise that you don't know me dear, I'm your great grandmother silly. My name is Selene the first Queen of the Moon, the Goddess of the Moon, the legendary creator of Sliver Crystal, the defeater of Chaos, and the mother of the moon and the stars."

Serenity stunned in shock at her great grandmother's titles.

"Are you serious?! How come that I never saw you great grandmother?"

"Well you see I have a very important duties to protect my kingdom and underworld of the moon."

"…If your my great grandmother who's your daughter?"

Adviser tried not to facepalmed. She cannot believe that the princess isn't paying attention in Lunar history lessons and badmouthed to the first queen of the moon.

Selene smiled.

"Glad you ask child. My daughter is your grandmother who unfortunately died after she give birth to your mother as your mother grew up without any parents. I took pity on your mother as she grew up I chose to trained her to become a sailor guardian and then eventually become queen of the moon."

Serenity look at her great grandmother in awed.

"So you trained my mother to become the greatest sailor guardian of the ages?"

"Indeed. Anyway I need to grab you up right now because this is emergency."

Serenity look worried because her great grandmother that she never seen in her entire life appeared from no where and need to grab her because it's emergency.

"Uh, sure? Mind tell me why?"

Selene hesitated, unsure of what to say to her great granddaughter.

"If your curious, then come with me."

Serenity look uncomfortable at that response. She is curious. Cursed the curiosity of Lunar royal blood.

"Fine." She said hastily to her great grandmother.

Selene smiled a little and then begins to speak in unknown ancient Lunar language under her breath. The room suddenly was filled with bright light and then on a flash of light, Serenity and Kakyuu vanished without a trace.

—

The next thing that Serenity knew that they are in a Silver Millennium's castle.

"Oh what the..." Serenity didn't finish her sentences, because she noticed that everyone is crying and there is a feminine hand that is laying down like dead, she wouldn't see who is it because the maids and guards are surrounded the body and blocking it view of the unknown body.

"What's going here?" Serenity asked, looking quite worried, judging by everyone's face seemed nothing good.

"It's my mother's birthday today...Far I know that no one is dying today." She joked.

One of the maids gasped nervously and look uncomfortable.

Serenity narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What's going on here? Why everyone is acting so weird like someone have died or something? Where's my mother?!"

No one dares speak whiling Serenity started to hyperventilate and then demanded angrily at one of the royal guards where is her mother.

"Enough!" A purple eyes, and the scarlet hair. It reached her waist with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a white crescent clip that parts her hair to the left screamed at them and then look sad. "My lady...I have unfortunate news for you...Your mother, Queen Serene, she passed away my lady."

It's almost felt like the air isn't breathing, Serenity fall into her knees and her left eye's tears fell down from her face.

"What?" She asked, she couldn't believe what she's hearing.

"Just before she died, she spoke to me about prophecy that says

' _Six sailor guardians shall face to face to the star who have turned,_

 _You shall be betrayed by someone that you call a friend._

 _Lunar final stand that put the moon into endless sleeping curse,_

 _A sailor guardian shall meet death's door._

 _Lunar shall end the hero's breath,_

 _Shall claim the queen's throne._

 _And a mysterious sailor guardian appears and shall save the princess's life and give birth to the future millennium.'_ We, Silver Millennium, haven't gotten any prophecy in a several centuries." The purple-eyes girl said.

Serenity frowned.

"Really? In several centuries? How that could be possible? If we got a prophecy now?"

The purple-eyes girl nodded worriedly, knowing that something isn't right and something bad is going to happen.

"This prophecy was caused to end my mother's breath and started a new era?" Serenity hopelessly cried.

"No, my lady..." A purple-eyes girl said sadly. "She was dying from an unknown illness that caused her death."

Serenity tried not to have a break down, but she couldn't help it. It's her own mother that she grew up with and now she's dead. Gone.

"W-where is her body? I need to see her body."

The maids and guards nodded sadly and sadly move away from the body of the dead queen.

Serenity gasped and then covered her mouth with her hands.

The queen was laying on her bed with a sleeping face, but one of her hands were off the bed, only a few inches away from reaching the floor. Her moon tiara look like it's have no energy from it's crystal from the heart of the moon's tiara.

Serenity sobbed under her breath quietly at the sight of the dead queen.

"Just in a few days you are going to be twenty two thousand years old, that's the coming of ages to be a crowned queen of the moon. I can feel the new golden age is coming." One of the maid said in matter-of-fact tone.

"Sakura...Please announce to the universe that the moon queen is dead."

Sakura bowed.

"As you wish my lady." Sakura said and then use a horn to declare that the queen is dead.

Somewhere in a depth of the Moon.

Goddess Selene look completely heartbroken and overwhelming grief for her granddaughter who look like her daughter figure.

"Not her...Just not her..." She muttered under her breath.

Somewhere in a planet of heat.

"No...Serenity's mom is now dead...I need to see Serenity."

Somewhere in a planet of Titan.

"Hm! Hm! Mother! What have you done!?" Princess of Saturn cried.

"Quiet child!" Queen of Saturn warned and then turned into her daughter. "Guards! Take her downstairs and lock the door."

"As you wish my queen." One of the guards said, sound like robot.

"Mother!" Princess of Saturn screamed before she was taken away.

The queen took her evil laugher.

Somewhere in a planet of water.

"Serene...You are my best friend that I ever had..." Queen of Mercury muttered sadly and then called out for her daughter. "Princess Mercury? Let's go to our beloved queen funeral."

"Yes mother!"

Somewhere in a planet of love.

"Serene…I will never forget about you and your kindness...Princess Venus! We need to leave right now to go to the Moon!" Queen of Venus said.

"Okay mom!"

Somewhere in a planet of wind.

"Wind are acting quite violently..." Queen of Uranus muttered and then heard the horn declaration. "I see...Uranus!"

"Yes mother?"

"You need to leave and go to the Moon, while I have to stay behind."

"Yes mother!"

Somewhere in a planet of ocean and the deep sea.

"Sea are acting weird..." Queen of Neptune muttered and then thought of someone. "Serene! Neptune!"

"Yes?" Princess Neptune asked, but suddenly heard the horn of declaration. "Uh-oh."

Somewhere in a planet of fire.

"Time have come...Daughter!" Queen of Mars yelled.

"Coming mother!"

Somewhere in a planet of time.

"Time...Time...Time have come, Pluto? Can you go to the funeral without me. Since I'm guarding the space time door."

"Oh, I see Serene's time have finally come in end...I certainly will go to the queen's funeral!"

Somewhere in a planet of thunder.

"I swear in a Chao's name that I will protect you!" Someone yelled.

Queen of Jupiter sighed sarcastically.

"I see, someone have sworn in oath. Princess Jupiter?"

"Yes mother? Oh no...Not a again. Let me guess, someone sworn an oath and you can't go to the queen's funeral?"

Queen of Jupiter sighed with a sweat dropped.

"Yes. "

"Great." Princess Jupiter replied sarcastically.

* * *

 **Is it good? I'm trying my best to write this fanfic, I'm sorry if this isn't what you think...**


End file.
